The present invention relates to an arrangement for monitoring pneumatic tire inflation pressures.
The invention is particularly suitable for monitoring the inflation of one or more tires, i.e. of one tire alone or of more than one tire simultaneously, and can be used with all types of pneumatic tires, for example those of trucks, trailers, buses, automobiles, aircraft and the like.
The monitoring of the inflation pressure of pneumatic tires in any of the aforementioned types of applications, and in others where pneumatic tires are used but have not been specifically mentioned, has long been desirable to avoid accidents or at least break-downs which may result in traffic tie-ups or the like. Nevertheless, heretofore no satisfactory arrangement for this purpose has become known.